That Little Thing Called Family A PHANfiction
by Salvatore-Whore
Summary: The sequel to That Little Thing Called Love! Read that first! Dan and Phil are married now, and have grown up a lot, but still hold on to their Vlogger life! Read their adventures with their adopted daughter Cherry. There will be M rated parts through out the story cause DanxPhil duh.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey y'all! This is the sequel to That Little Thing Called Love! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last story it really does help me to get the chapters out faster! I want to make it known Tay (the person who wrote the blowjob) is a GUY! I promise I will update at every possible moment for this story! Anywhore funny/ awkward moment of the week: I came out to my parents this week and it went well ish. They were both okay with me being pan, but dinner was full of awkwardness especially when my grand ma asked why we were quiet and i had to explain what pansexual was and that it wasn't sex with pans. Anywhore onto the chapter!_**

**_***PHIL'S P.O.V. ***_**

"Phil, I want to adopt a child." Dan said, his eyes were downcast and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I stood shocked staring at him. "What? A-are you sure we're ready for that. Dan, that's a huge step and we've only been married for a year." I stuttered out walking toward him and grabbing his hand in mine.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think we were ready Phil." He said, looking at me seriously.

"Dan, I don't think _I'm _ready to be a father." I said, giving him a nervous glance.

"Phil, you are so fucking ready. You will be a great father. You are so good with Misha. Kate wouldn't let you babysit her over-night if you weren't a good care taker. _You are ready_. Just come to the appointment with me it will be okay I promise." Dan vowed as he kissed my forehead.

"If you want it a child that badly and it will make you happy then of course." I smiled as he tugged me into a reassuring, but crushing hug.

**_***Three days later***_**

I sat nervously holding Dan's hand in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room of the adoption agency. We had been waiting for an hour and I was going insane I kept chewing on my lip and staring at the clock.

"Dan Howell and Phil Lester?" The kind, receptionist called. We both stood, "This way, please." We followed her to a nice looking office.

We waited in the office for another half an hour before the woman for the adoption agency came in. She sat in the chair and read over our file. She frowned when she found our hands clasped together. "So you listed 'YouTube Vlogger' as your careers?"

"Yes, we make videos on YouTube and make money that way. We do well enough on the money Phil gets for his videos alone, now add mine in and we make plenty to support a baby." Dan said trying to keep his temper in control.

"Alright, you passed the drug test that's good. Now I would like to tell you same sex couples rarely get granted custody over a child. But I will still show you the pictures anyway."

Dan nodded and took the pictures the lady offered up. "Phil, her. She's perfect. I want her." Dan showed me a picture of a girl with brownish hair and blue eyes.

"Oh that is Cherry. She is three years old. Her mother gave her up willingly at birth." The lady explained.

"Can we meet her?" I asked, running my fingers over the picture.

The lady nodded and led us to a play room. "Cherry come here please," The lady smiled as the girl toddled over. "This is Dan and Phil, they wanted to meet you."

Cherry smiled and Dan scooped her up into his capable arms. "Can I go home with you?" She asked him.

"If they pass all their tests then yes." The lady smiled.

"Cherry, go play with your friends and we'll see you soon." I promised and kissed her chubby little hand.

Dan let her down and she ran off. "What do we have to do to get her?"

She led us back to her office and then gave us paper work to fill out. We filled them out and she told us we had a month to prepare a room for Cherry. We had to do a trial where she lived with us for a week to see how we were as parents and then we could become foster. After foster parents we would become adoptive parents.

Dan and I began shopping the next day. We spent all day shopping for little girl clothes and toys and bed room things. We got a toddler bed that would suit her until she was around five. Dan was so excited. After we had gotten everything on the list, we called Donna (the CPS lady), and set up a tour of our flat. We baby proofed the entire apartment so there was no way Cherry could get hurt.

She came for the tour and two weeks later we could bring Cherry home.

**_~~~ DAN'S P.O.V. ~~~_**

My leg was bouncing up and down nervously; Phil was holding my hand and trying to calm me down. "What if she doesn't like me? She's going to hate me I just know it!" I chewed on my lips and kept bouncing.

"She will love you Dan. I promise. Calm down we can take her home in just a few minutes." Phil said with a small smile. We had both grown up substantially in a year.

"Alright, but only because you promised." I smiled and stopped gnawing on my lip, but my leg kept bouncing.

The 10 minutes we had to wait after that was tortures. Donna walked out holding Cherry's hand. Cherry smiled at us and walked over. Donna handed Phil her bag and her file and the papers that made us her legal guardians.

"Hello Cherry!" I smiled and picked her up. "Are you ready to go back to our house?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Are you my daddy now?" Cherry asked me and put her tiny little hand on my cheek.

"If you want us to be then yes, Me and Phil are your daddies." I smiled and held Phil's hand as we walked to the car.

"Do you remember how to work the booster seat Dan?" Phil asked as he opened the car door.

"Not at all. Here Cherry go to Daddy, he's going to get you in your seat." I handed her to Phil and she smiled.

"Hi Daddy!" Cherry giggled.

Phil strapped Cherry in her seat and climbed in the drivers seat. "You ready to go see your room Sweetie?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah! Can I call you Dada and him Daddy?" She asked him and I smiled.

"Of course you can!" I smiled at her as Phil drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey y'all chapter 2 is here! Happy Holidays to all of you! I'm super sorry this took so long but I've had some writers block when it comes to this story I hope you love it! Enjoy read and review!_**

**~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~**

The weeks were passing quickly and Cherry was adjusting to Dan and Phil nicely. She went to day care for a few hours every day. This allowed her to get the social interaction she got in the girls home and for Dan and Phil to make their videos. Cherry had gotten used to having two daddies and was even learning to read.

**~~~Phil's P.O.V~~~**

Dan and I are sleeping _peacefully. _Or were until Cherry woke up with a nightmare and toddled in with her little three year old lisp she only has when upset or scared. "Dada, Daddy wakes up!" Cherry jumped on the bed and onto Dan who yelped in surprise

"Hi baby doll, what's wrong?" He asked laying the small girl in between us.

"I had a nightmawe Daddy." Cherry pouted and clung to our sides.

"Oh you did? What about baby doll?" He asked cuddling into her.

"About the scawy man fwom tv." Cherry whimpered

"What scary man Cherbear?" I asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"Fwom the show Dada!" Cherry explained and I looked at Dan disapprovingly.

"You let her watch scary shows?" I snapped at him, hugging her close.

"No she talking about the man from the news cast. They showed his picture and he looked very scary." Dan explained as Cherry nodded and cuddled into Dan more.

After a few hours of soothing her to sleep, Dan and I were able to fall asleep too. After Dan picked Cherry up from Day care the next day, we were making dinner when Cherry hit us with something shocking.

"Daddy, Dada, today a boy said I was a freak for having two daddies. Why did he say that and what's a freak?" She asked tugging on our pants legs.

"Go play in your room Baby doll, dada and I will explain at dinner." Dan said ruffling her hair and giving her a very gentle nudge toward her room.

"I didn't think we'd have to deal with this for a few years, middle school at least." I said once I was sure she was out of hearing distance.

"Well I already know what I'm going to say so don't worry Dear. I just wasn't expecting that." Dan turned around and finished dinner.

When we were sitting and eating, Cherry asked again.

"Cherry Blossom Howell, no matter what anyone tells you it isn't wrong to have two daddies. We love you just as much as a mommy and a daddy would. And when you are older if you want to marry a girl me and dada will love and support you." Dan explained, and I could see even the toddler understood.

"What if I wanna marry a boy Daddy?" Cherry asked looking up from her almost empty plate.

"We will love you just as much then. And as for 'freak' that is a very mean thing to call someone and you shouldn't ever use it. And if anyone ever calls you that again I want you to punch that asshole in the face." Dan chuckled and kissed her head.

"Daniel don't talk like that. Cherry hitting people isn't nice so don't do it." I scolded Dan lightly

"Okay," She shrugged, "Can I have ice cream now?" She asked and Dan and I laughed.

I got up and got her a bowl of ice cream. "After your ice cream its bath time and then bed time." I said ruffling her dark curls.

"Bed time story?" Cherry asked with puppy dog eyes.

Dan smiled "Of course Cherbear! Which one?" He asked clearing the table.

"Cinderella!" She jumped from the table and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll bathe her you do dishes." I said as I followed the energetic three years old.

I heard Dan washing dishes in the kitchen singing Toxic. I started laughing and singing with him.

"Dada what's that song?" Cherry asked and I smiled, explaining why we were singing it.

After Dan finished the dishes and put Cherry to bed.


End file.
